


Unexpected love

by Malecalltheway



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aline Penhallow is a Shadowhunter, her best friend is Alec Lightwood and admires him for coming out to his family. Aline is attacked by a vampire and the one who saves her is none other then Raphael Santiago. Raphael instantly falls for her and tries is best to keep his cool when he is around her, even goes as far as disobeying Camille to make sure nothing happens to Aline. Will Aline fall for him back?</p><p>A/N: I know this sounds weird but for some odd reason I don't see Aline with Helen, in this story Aline is completely straight. I like weird relationships and I completely see Aline with Raphael. So please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The attack

Aline was out patrolling by herself. She could handle herself, never in her nineteen years of living did she ever once loose a fight, hell she even beat Jace every time they fought one on one. The young girl heard a noise and made her way towards the alley, there she saw a vampire draining a human, the human wasn't screaming or nothing so she assumed that the human was already gone. She ran at full speed towards the vampire and pushed him off the now dead human. The vampire barred its fangs at her and she pulled out her sword.

"Well well well looks like I found my next meal" the vampire said with a smile.

"Nice try but I'm hard to kill" she replied back. The vampire tackled her to the ground and somehow the vampire managed to get the sword out of her hands and away from her. Aline began punching and kicking at the vampire before his hand went around her throat and she couldn't breathe. Before the male vampire could even make a move to drain her, he was thrown off of her and into the wall.

"Control yourself Stephen" said another male vampire. Aline stood up and was ready to fight the newcomer. When the male vampire who saved her life turned around, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen anyone so beautiful as the young shadowhunter in front of him now. He cleared his throat and stepped a little closer to her and she stood there looking at him. "Sorry about him, my name is Raphael Santiago and you are?"

"Aline Penhallow" she answered. She didn't know what made her reply to the man who calls himself Raphael but she did and she felt like she couldn't stop. She couldn't deny that he was handsome and tall and totally her type. Wait what? No Aline! You cannot like a downworlder, know matter how much you like Magnus and Alec together, you cannot betray your family. Aline composed herself and she grabbed her sword before she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Raphael said after her but she kept walking, she wasn't going to talk anymore to this man who was a vampire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got back to the institute she instantly saw Magnus and Alec flirting with one another. She thought they were absolutely adorable but Alec's parents disagreed with what she thought. They thought that this was just a phase that Alec was in but what they didn't know was that it was completely real and that one day the two would be together forever even against Alec's parents wishes.

"Hey, how was the hunt?" Alec asked when he saw his best friend.

"It was fine" Aline replied, hoping Alec would just drop it.

"What happened?"

"I had a run in with a vampire, almost got drained dry and then another vampire saved me, which was kind of weird" Aline answered her best friend.

"Well did you get the name of the vampire that saved you?"

"Yeah, Raphael Santiago."


	2. Wait what?

Alec and Magnus looked at her kind of confused and shocked. They were confused and shocked because it wasn't like Raphael to save anyone but himself.

Alec nodded and looked at Aline before speaking.

"Repeat that again?"

"Raphael Santiago" she answered.

"You do know that he saves no one, mostly kills them if he does" Magnus chimed in.

"Well he did and didn't because I'm still here" Aline replied. "Now I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed. Night guys" she said as she gave them both kisses on the cheek before leaving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael drank blood. Lots of it. He couldn't shake his thoughts from the girl Aline from tonight. Before he could do anything, he watched a portal appear and Magnus Bane along with Alec Lightwood appeared through it holding hands. Raphael put down his glass of blood and turned to them.

"You saved my best friend tonight?" Alec started.

"You mean the girl Aline Penhallow, then yes I did" he answered.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Because she looked like she needed help."

"But you usually kill the people you save. So why let her go?" Magnus asked this time. Raphael sighed and finished off the rest of his blood before walking to stand in front of the couple.

"I was going to kill her, but I couldn't" he sighed. He didn't want the couple to know that something unlocked when his eyes met Aline's, he felt like his heart was beating again but it wasn't.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"Its hard to explain."

"Then explain it" Magnus said as he pulled Alec to the couch and they both sat down. Raphael groaned and took a seat in front of them on the table that was there in front of the couch.

"When her eyes locked to mine, it felt like the world stopped and I couldn't breathe. I watched as she stood there in all her glory trying to protect a human that was already dead and my heart felt like it was beating again but I know it wasn't. Then all I wanted to know was her name and I thought her name was beautiful when she told me it, I also felt like chasing after her when she left but didn't. This is so confusing" Raphael sighed and Magnus and Alec looked at one another before looking back at the vampire. Alec scooted up to the edge of the couch and his knees brushed with Raphael's. The vampire looked at the Shadowhunter.

"You have a crush on my best friend."

"I don't like people Shadowhunter."

"From the sounds of it, you like Aline."

"How are you certain?" Raphael asked.

"Because everything you just said to me, shows me that you like her and the reason you couldn't kill her before was because of the crush you have on her" Alec replied. "Now question is, do you want to see her again?" Now this made Raphael think, did he want to see the Shadowhunter girl again? HELL YES!

"Yes" he said defeated.

"Okay, don't tell her I told you this, but tomorrow night she is going hunting by Taki's, so show up there and talk to her" Alec said before he got up and held his hand out to Magnus who gladly took it and the two were walking towards they walked out of the portal. Before Magnus could make another one, they were stopped by Raphael.

"Around what time?"

"10" Alec said and then Magnus made a portal and the two walked through it. Raphael stood there with a smile on his face. Tomorrow night he'd see Aline again and hopefully talk to her.


	3. Hello Again

Aline was with Izzy that night. For some reason she didn't want to go alone because she felt like something bad was going to happen, so she brought Izzy along with her. Aline arrived to the Alley way by Taki's right before 10 the next night. She fought one demon so far before she saw him again. She looked for Izzy but saw her walking out of the Alleyway with a smile on her face and she turned back to Raphael.

"What's going on?" She asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to see if you were okay"

Raphael said to her.

"I'm doing fine, thank you" Aline said to him and tried walking away but was stopped by Raphael.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I ruined your hunt, but I literally cannot get you out of my head Aline" he said to her.

"What?" She was shocked to hear him say that to her.

"Don't make me say it again Aline" Raphael said to her. He was embarrassed to say it the first time but he said it and he was fine with it.

"I won't make you say it again but it is still shocking. I've heard stories about you and it's shocking to me" she said to him.

"Those are just stories" Raphael tried to get her to understand that some of the stories that were told that they were just lies.

"Oh yeah? So you're not ruthless? You're not sadistic?" Aline asked him. When he went silent she nodded and started to walk away but Raphael flashed in front of her to stop her from going anywhere.

"Okay so I am like that but I don't want to always be like that Aline" Raphael tried to explain to her.

"Yeah I don't know if I can believe you Raphael. Now I'm going to leave but don't stop me. I need to go back to make a report on the demons that were here" Aline said as she left and didn't look back. Raphael thought about how he could try and get this girl to believe that he didn't always want to be labeled as what he was, he was going to try his hardest to make her believe him and his word.


End file.
